Violet meets Donnie Darko
by Incan-Crab
Summary: Violet has moved from Metroville to Middlesex. She finds it difficult to adapt. Until she finds Donnie Darko. Donnie DarkoIncredibles crossover.


**Donnie Darko is an indpendent film by Richard Kelly. This will use some of plot of movie along with my own plot of Violet and Donnie relationship. Enjoy**

_**

* * *

**_

_**October 1st, 1988 **_

_(yesss this takes place in the boring past)_

Violet hated her dad's job. Even though his new job supported the family, financially. But it was the fact that they had to move into some God forbidden suburban town in Virginia. She almost laughed when she saw the town's name on the city limits sign, called "Middlesex, VA".

She was in the backseat, along with her siblings Dash and Jack. Violet is now seventeen, Dash thirteen, Jack is only three and half years old. In her old high school, things never worked out well with Tony. Broken hearted, she remained unforgiving making her more unsociable.

Violet sighs, then she stared up to her dad.

Violet asks to her father, coldly, "Dad, why you always have to make the decisions?"

Bob sighs quietly, but says, "Honey, is not that I don't care about you, is just that I don't want to end up as before."

Violet became infuriated.

Violet responded, "Well you could have at least took a job without traveling. The most time I've ever spent in my life was three years in one city. We always had to relocate because of our "special" needs. Now that we are accepted, we have to do the same thing all over again. But not because of our special needs, but because of your special needs!"

Bob was speechless. He was about to speak but he knew it was best not argue while he was driving. And also he knew that he should give Violet some time of her own to take this in.

Helen put a hand on Bob's shoulder. Bob look across to his wife, seeing her quiet smile. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but Bob felt he has already had failed.

Violet look across the front view window, from behind.

Violet said, "Dad."

Bob heard and he mistakenly says, "Violet, I don't need this kind of-"

Violet's vision of the front view became clearer, so she yelped out, "DAD, THE ROAD!"

Bob saw what her daughter saw on the road. He turned the car around, stopping the engine suddenly. It was there they saw a lying figure in the middle of the empty road.

Dash asked, "What's going on? Is there like a dead dog out there or something?"

Ignoring Dash's comment they all stared at a teenager in the road. Right next to the boy was a knock over bike, which looked like he fallen off from it.

Bob was irritated by the inconsonance so he says, "What kind of kid would be in the middle of the damn road."

Helen replied, "Bob I think he's hurt?"

Bob silently said, "What?"

Helen put her hand on Violet's shoulder and she said to her, "Vi, go check on him."

Violet was not sure why Helen asked her this but she decided to go on anyway. Violet stepped out of their van and she walks up to the collapsed guy.

Violet kneeled down next to the guy and she waited until his response.

Luckily the teenager opened his eyes to see Violet's face.

He looked about Violet's age.

He said to her, "Who are you?"

Violet remained silent for a moment, but said, "Violet. Violet Parr."

The guy the said, "I'm Donnie. Donnie Darko."

Violet smiled slightly, though she felt a bit uneasy in this awkward situation. Without saying anything, she went back inside the van and she told them that everything is fine with the boy.

The van drove off.

Donnie Darko must of fall asleep while riding his bike, again. He stood up slowly from his foetal position. He stood on Carpathian Ridge, gazing at the beautiful valley from this high cliff.

He brought up his bike. He rode it back down the cliff riding up the main road, back to his home.

Donnie pedals down into his suburban village of Middlesex, Virginia. Donnie pedals past two neighborhood women who are speedwalking with handweights. They smiled at him.

He finally comes to his large white house seeing his dad (Eddie Darko) using his gas-powered leaf blower on his lawn. Donnie's older sister, Elizabeth, walked on by Mr. Darko. Mr. Darko started to mess with his daughter by pointing his leaf blower at her. She ran off in a playful mood.

Donnie gets off of his bike and gazed out to his neighborhood. Today was beautiful. He then notice a van stopping on the driveway of a large, red bricked, house. He remembered that the house had a For Sale sign in its front lawn. He supposed that these were the new neighbors.

Donnie parks his bike on the driveway and he goes inside his house.

His older sister Elizabeth was talking to her friends in her 'big' cell phone. His mother, Rose Darko, was reading her novel, by Stephen King, in the patio. And his ten year old sister, Samantha Darko, was jumping happily on the trampoline.

Donnie walks into the kitchen. He then goes to the refrigerator. Printed in magic marker on the refrigerator notepad is the phrase: WHERE IS DONNIE?

* * *

By 6:00 P.M., the Darko family were having their dinner. They were silent for a couple of moments but then Elizabeth spoke out, "I'm voting for Dukakis." 

Eddie Darko looked up to his daughter and said, "Perhaps when you have children of your own that need braces, and you can't afford them because half of your husband's paycheck goes to the federal government, you'll regret that decision."

Eddie was voting for Bush.

Elizabeth smiles and comments, "My husband's?"

Rose Darko chuckles to Elizabeth's statement. She was a cunning girl.

Elizabeth says, with amused bitterness, "I'm not gonna squeeze one out until I'm thirty."

Donnie says to his sister, sarcastically, "Will you still be working at Yarn Barn? 'Cause that's a great place to raise children."

Elizabeth simply ignored him. He can be such a jackass.

Mrs. Darko went back to her daughter's future plan subject by saying, "No, a year of partying is enough. She'll be going to Harvard this fall."

Elizabeth replied, "I haven't been accepted yet, mom."

Her mother replied, "If you think Michael Dukakis will provide for this country prior to the point when you decide to squeeze one out, then I think you're misinformed."

Samantha got into the subject by saying, "When can I squeeze one out?"

Donnie replied to her little sister, "Until your in the eighth grade."

The table was silent now.

Donnie's mother then asked his son, "Excuse me?"

Donnie's sister said, "Donnie, You're a dick."

Donnie sarcastically says, "Whoa, Elizabeth. A little hostile, there. Maybe you should be the one in therapy. Then Mom and Dad can pay someone two hundred dollars an hour to listen to all of your thoughts... so we won't have to."

Elizabeth replied, "Maybe you'd like to tell Mom and Dad why you stopped taking your medication."

Mrs. Darko asked to Donnie, "You've stopped taking your medication?"

Samantha asked, "When can I squeeze one out, Mom?"

Donnie said to Elizabeth, "You're such a fuck-ass."

Ignoring the language, Donnie's mother asked, "When did you stop taking your medication?"

Elizabeth then said to Donnie, "Did you just call me a fuck-ass?"

Mrs. Darko then said to her children, "That's enough."

Elizabeth replied, "You can suck a fuck."

Donnie replied, aggravated, "Oh, please tell me, Elizabeth, how exactly does one suck a fuck?"

Donnie's Darko's mother then said, "We will not have this kind of language at the dinner table."

It silent from that point. But then Samantha asked, "What's a fuck-ass?"

Mr. Darko then started laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth was on the cell phone, getting ready for a Saturday night. Mrs. Darko came into the hallway to meet with her daughter. 

Elizabeth said on the phone, "No. I took a year off to be with you…. Of course I care. Don't get angry."

Elizabeth notices his mother, so she covers the phone and said, "What is it, Mom?"

Mrs. Darko said, "How did you know."

Elizabeth replied, knowing what her mother was asking for, "I didn't realize it was a big deal."

Mrs. Darko replied, "It is a big deal."

Elizabeth then said about his brother, "I caught him flushing his pills down the toilet. He knows you always check the container."

Mrs. Darko nodded. She then says, "You can go."

Mrs. Darko then walks into Donnie's room, seeing him reading his novel.

Donnie, while reading, said to his mom, "Get out of my room."

Mrs. Darko replied, sternly, "I wish I knew where you went at night. Did you toilet paper the Johnson's house?"

Donnie said to his mom, annoyed, "I stopped rolling houses in the sixth grade, Mom."

Mrs. Darko, still stern, "You know... it would be nice to look at you some time... and see my son. I don't recognize this person today."

Donnie Darko then cried out, "Then why don't you start taking the goddamn pills!"

Donnie leans over and turns off his lamp. Rose turns and leaves her son alone in the dark, closing the door behind her.

Donnie then shouted out to his mom, "Bitch!"

Rose stops in her tracks, hearing this. She then walks into her bedroom and closes the door, feeling unloved by her own son.

By then Donnie Darko was done reading his book. He didn't much guilt for calling her mother a bitch. Though he knew it wasn't right to call her that.

With that he decides to take his pills.

He goes inside his bathroom, towards the medicine cabinet. Once there, he opens the cabinet to find a his prescription bottle of his pills.

He looks at the bottle for a moment, and then takes three pills and swallows them... staring at his reflection in the mirror.

_**

* * *

**__**October 2nd, 12:00 A.M., Midnight**_

"_Wake up." _

Donnie Darko opened his eyes. His pupils widen. He wasn't sure who or why he wanted him to wake up. All he knows now is that he must obey.

He got out of his bed very slowly. He stood up, in a trancelike state. He walked, sleepwalkishly, out of his room heading for the stairs. It was then he heard the same voice in his mind.

"_I've been watching you…"_

Donnie Darko walked his final steps down the stairs, still in his trancelike state. He walked across the living room, finding that his father was asleep in his recliner. He opened the front door of his house, heading outside to the street of his neighborhood.

"_Do you believe in God?"_

Once he stopped to his destination point, he finally saw the one who spoke to him. What he saw was 6 foot tall gray bunny rabbit, standing on two legs. The rabbit's face was signifying a gothic-bunny, whose gave him a demonic appearance.

"_My name is Frank."_

Donnie is merely confused. He wants to know why he is here.

"_28 days… 6 hours… 42 minutes… 12 seconds…"_

Donnie smiles devilishly.

"_That is when… the world is going to end…"_

Donnie, still smiling, asked the 6 foot tall bunny rabbit, "Why…?"

Back at the house, Mr. Darko was still sleeping on his recliner, his television still static. Pretty much of the house was sound asleep, until Donnie's sister entered quietly into the house. She was at her friend's party. Knowing that her parents wouldn't allow, she snuck out most of the night. She closed the door quietly as she could. With only a tiny creak, she lock the door. Once she did she lean back against the door, relaxing. She smiled to herself for her, accomplishment of sneaking out without getting caught.

She was about ready to get some sleep until (BAM!) that earthquake of a shake rattled the house. By the great sound and shake of it this woke up everyone in the house. Mr. Darko woke up in shock by the quake. Samantha and Mrs. Darko felt more of the quake since they were both upstairs, where the quake first occurred.

Donnie's sister starting to gasp in fear as slid down to the floor, curling up into a ball. She was afraid that the ceiling would fall at her.

Mr. Darko rushed in so he could find where this quake has came from. When he found it, he saw something that was too unbelievable to be real.


End file.
